Alone with Max
by Alostkid
Summary: Mason is horny and he finds max just at the right time BOY ON BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ/I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

Alone with Max

**Mason`s P.O.V**

"OH FUCK IM CUMMING!"I said.

My 12 inch dick was exploding with cum. It was the fourth time today I have had an orgasm. Being a werewolf had its good points, but it had its bad points. Like for example I was always extremely horny. It seemed like every time I blew my load seconds later I was extremely horny again. I decided to take a shower to get all this cum off my body. As the steaming water washed all over my body I drifted to the thought of Alex her amazing body her boobs and that bubble ass. And it seemed like my mind drifted off to people I have thought of harper and her amazing ass. It seemed like since I have been a wolf no one is off limits for my mind to wander to not even guys.

I have been thinking of guys a lot more to. Justin the way he talks nerdy. It always turns me on so bad when he works up a sweat and takes off his shirt. His amazing abs, that v line that leads to his dick that I have fantasized so much about. And max oh max I have wanted to fuck his bubble butt so bad. I need someone to fuck him bad Alex won't satisfy me because "she wants to wait and be safe." It seems like my hand doesn't do anything for me anymore. And max gosh my mind always wanders to him I can't stop thinking of that amazing bubble butt ass. Oh and those v neck shirts always give me a boner. Oh shit im gonna cum again. FUCK! It feels so good each time I cum. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I'm gonna see Alex maybe that will keep my mind off how horny I am.

I was walking down Waverly place and it was quite busy probably because it was such a nice day today. I walked into the substation and there were a couple of people there eating it wasn't that busy. But none of the Russo`s were working it was just the new guy they hired. I walked up the stairs into the living room. And there wasn't any one there.

"Hello Alex, Max, Justin anybody?" I said.

I guess no one's home. I was going to open the door till I heard.

"Oh fuck mason fuck me with your giant dick!"

It didn't sound like Alex I followed the sound to max`s room what I saw made my 12 inch dick extremely hard. Max had his eyes close was naked stroking his dick and he was 2 of his fingers inserted in his ass.

"OH Mason you're so huge fuck me harder" He said.

Gosh he looked so hot. He had an amazing body he has a six pack and his dick is like 8 or 9 inches. He was stroking his dick extremely fast I couldn't see his hand. His moans and the way he was moaning my name made me want to fuck him right now.

"OH mason please don't stop fucking me it feels so good yes oh harder"He said.

Gosh he was making want to cum and I hadn't even touched my dick yet. I started to stroke my dick should I give what he wants he wants he seems to want it forget Alex she won't satisfy me. Gosh his moans were driving me crazy he was moaning louder and louder he was pinching his nipples and practically screaming my name. Fuck it I need to be inside him.

"Do you want this twelve inch dick Maxie"I said as I stroked my dick

As soon as he heard me he shot open his eyes.

"Mason how long have you been standing there?" He said as he put on his clothes.

"Long enough to know you want my dick" I said.

"That wasn't what it looked like" He said.

He looked really embarrassed that I caught him. "It's ok Max you don't need to explain that to me."I walked up to him and put my hand on his amazing bubble butt ass.

"Please don't your with my sister" He said. I could tell he wanted me all the lust in his eyes.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" I said as I started to kiss his neck. He tried to hide his boner that was growing inside his basketball shorts.

"Stop we can't do this I can't do this to Alex" he said as he pushed me back and he kept his hands over his boner desperately trying to hide that raging boner he had in his shorts. I pushed him back against the wall and grabbed his dick and balls. He moaned as I rubbed his boner in his shorts.

"I know you want to do this it's not wrong." I kissed on the lips and this time he didn't stop me.

"Oh fuck mason I want you so bad." He said. He threw me on his bed and pulled off his shirt. We're making out intensely only stopping to breathe. I kept rubbing his ass as we made out it was so much better then Alex's ass. We rolled over and I put him on his back I ripped off his shirt and started sucking on his nipples which sent him over the edge.

"Oh mason that feels so good don't stop"

"I won't dare" I ripped off my shirt and went back to his nipples he was loving every second of it the people in the subs hop could probably hear him. I ripped of his pants and under wear and his eight inch dick slapped me in the face. I put the whole thing in my mouth and sucked him off hard.

"OH MASON IT FEELS SO GOOD" he screamed.

"Do you want me stop?"

"DON'T YOU DARE." I loved to tease him it drove him crazy.

"You like me sucking your cock Max?"

"OH Yes mason your gonna make cum"

"Cum for me Max"

"OH Mason im gonna im gonna..." before he could finish he shoot 12 spurts of cum down my throat it was sweet and salty. He laid there painting out of breath

"Did you like that Max"

"Yes but I need to return the favor." Before I could respond he was already pulling down my pants he pulled down my pants and my 12 inch dick hit him in his face and started to stroke it.

"Gosh mason it's just as big as fantasized it would be." I almost cam right on his face as soon as he said that. He grabbed my dick immediately shoved the whole thing down his throat. It felt amazing he was an expert at this.

"Gosh max that feels so good you're an expert at this."

"Oh mason your dick tastes soo good."

"You like my dick Max?"

"Yes I love choking on your dick it feels so good"

"Your gonna make me cum Max" I felt so good I kept face fucking max`s face it felt amazing the back of his throat.

"Yes mason please cum for me make me choke on your cum."

"Max im close" it feels so good he can deep throat even with me smashing his face.

"Im gonna cum..." I shot 15 spurts down his throat and max swallowed every drop.

"Bend over max" he did and I immediately shoved my finger up his ass

"OH mason that feels so good." The harder I did it the more I made max scream I hit his prostate and the couldn't stop moaning my name he was in a cloud of pleasure.

"Mason please stick your dick in me stuff me with your giant cock in me!"

"Are you sure you want this dick?"

"Yes mason I need to" before he could finish I shoved my entire dick into his ass and screamed in pleasure. I was going faster and faster into his and the more I did the more he moaned.

"OH MASON" I found that spot in him that drove him crazy. I pulled out of him and laid on my back he then got on my dick and intensely jumped up and down.

"OH MAX your gonna make me cum!"

"Cum inside me!"

"IM GONNA CUM" I then blew my entire load inside him and as soon as I did Max`s dick exploded with cum all over my abs and face. After we both finished Cumming we max collapsed on top of me. We made out for a while and then decided to take a shower to get the smell and loads of cum off each other.

We both went to the couch and max straddled himself on me and said.

"I had a lot of fun I hope we can do that again"

"Were defiantly going to that again" we made out intill Alex`s mom Teresa

"Hi boys did you guys hang out today"

"Yeah we did mom it was a lot of fun" Max said as he winked at me.

"That's good mijo" Teresa said and then smiled.

I looked at Max and smiled this was going to be a good relationship between us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: I will continue this mason and max paring for a while but I might bring in random characters review what you want to see. This chapter is mason max and Justin

Justin's P.O.V.: Finally I'm done with this book. I looked at my watch it was ten o'clock I cleaned up the table that I was sitting at in the substation. It was a pretty boring Friday night. Max was... Doing whatever Max does. Harper and Alex were on a girl's road trip because of the four day weekend. Mom and dad left to go to an all week end Sandwich convention. And I was staying home score one for Justin. As I walked up the stairs into the living room I kept hearing loud voices and screaming. It got louder and louder when I got to max's room. When I stepped in front of the door way what I saw both shocked me and made me extremely horny. It was max and mason but mason was fucking the hell out of max and he seemed to love it. My 11 inch grew incredibly hard in my shorts. I know it's my brother and I should be grossed out but it 100% turned me on.

"You guys got room for one more?" I said. They both turned and looked at me and didn't even stop fucking for a second.

"let me suck you cock Justin I want to taste the dick I have fantasized much about" max said. As soon as he said that I wanted to cum right in my shorts. I took them off and go In front of max. Without warning max shoved the entire thing down his throat.

"OH MAX you like that dick don't you! You like to choke on your big brother dick don't you?"

"Yes make me gag on your dick"

"you two make me want to cum" he started to fuck max even harder. This made max moan with my dick in his mouth. I felt my self-getting close I pushed max's head down into dick harder and shot 15 spurts of cum into his mouth. I went over to mason and started to suck on his fingers.

I laid on my back and said "finger me mason I want to feel" before I could finish he shoved his fingers in to my hole. With every thrust inside me he kept hitting my spot which made me moan uncontrollably.

"You two are going to make me cum" max said as mason thrusted in and out of him with a great power.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum" he yelled then shot uncontrollably all over the floor. Mason pulled out of max who was out of breath. I got on all fours and begged for mason to fuck me. He slammed his whole dick inside me with everything he had.

"max get in front of me" I said as soon as he did I shoved my dick into max which made him scream in pleasure. As soon a I pulled out of my max masons dick went deeper in to me and when I pulled out of mason I was deeper into max. It felt amazing the pleasure in the front and the back. I felt myself getting close I went faster and faster In till I shot my entire load deep into max.

Then mason pulled out of my laid on his back

"Max I want you to ride me" Mason said. Max got on to him and was jumping up and down on masons dick. I went up behind max and started to finger him which made him moan even louder. With out warning I shoved my dick into Max and made him scream. We went slow at first but then got faster.

"You like getting DP'D Max?" Mason said.

"Oh yes it feels soo... OH FUCK HIT ME RIGHT THERE FUCK TGE SHIT OUT OF ME" max screamed. Both me and mason were both hitting max's spot hard which was making him scream and shake from the pleasure from both of our huge dicks inside max's tight ass. It felt do good max's tight ass and rubbing against masons dick.

"I'm getting close" I yelled

"Me too" mason said

"cum for me cum in my tight ass" max yelled

"I GONNA CUM" mason and me both yelled and shot our loads all into max which made him moan so loudly the entire neighborhood could hear.

"IM GONNA CUM" max said and then cam over masons amazing abs. He fell on top of mason and was out of breath. I fell next to them and tried to catch my breathe.

"That felt amazing we need to do that again" max said in between breaths.

"Oh hell yes we need to." Mason and then laughed. We all cleaned ourselves up and got dressed


End file.
